Getting Even
by Slifer-san
Summary: Lucy and Levy get told their weak by Gajeel and Natsu so they leave to train but run into some people along the way. Who? The twin dragon slayers of course. What will happen? Will they fall in love or wind up getting even more hurt than they were before. Rated T just to be safe. StiCy and RoLe.
1. Being Weak

**A/N Hey guys it's me again and here another story I'm going to be working on. I'm going to update Brought up right soon I'm working on the second chapter. I think I'm going to update it every Sunday and this will probably be updated every Saturday. Please review and I'm open to any suggestion on stories to write. Thanks and**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Chapter 1

(Levy's Pov)

I was sitting at the bar by Mira-Jane reading a book and wondering about how I could tell Gajeel I like him. Mira automatically took one look at me and said "Just tell him Levy. I'm sure he feels the same way." "Thanks Mira I think I will I'm just going to talk to Lucy first." I replied. "Ok But remember all you got to do is tell him." I turned toward the guild doors knowing that any minute Lucy would walk though and sit down to complain about rent.

That when I heard yelling. It sounded like Natsu and Lucy. I looked around to see everyone else noticed it too. It was strange because Natsu and Lucy don't fight that much so I sat there and waited until Lucy finally came in with tears in her eyes and Natsu looking guilty. "Wait Luce I didn't mean that." Natsu tried to apologize. I looked at Lucy who was in front of me. Different emotions passed on her face. There was sadness, forgiveness, regret, but it settled on two emotions I knew she knew way too well, betrayal and anger. That was when she broke. She turned around to face him. The look on her face betrayed no emotion as she told him in a monotone voice that made everyone flinched "If that's how everyone feels then so be it." Then her face morphed into anger as she yelled the second part "But don't turn around and lie to my face saying you didn't mean it!" She broke down in tears and turned away. She took one look at me and I automatically knew what he told her. He had told her everyone thought she was weak. I knew because she would always tell me she felt like they did because people always had to save her. I would always tell here nobody thought that and she didn't have anything to worry about it. She had always felt self-conscious about it and when she looked at me, it was a look that said "He just confirmed my deepest fear." Then she walked upstairs without another word.

Everyone was silent as they looked from the stairs to Natsu to me. They were shocked even more as I walked up and slapped him across the face. The sound of the slap echo throughout the guild and a red handprint formed on the side of his face. I took in the silence of the room before I yelled "How dare you tell Lu-Chan that. Nobody feels that way about her. She may not be as strong as Erza but she sure as hell is not weak. Do You think a normal person could go through what she has been through. Do you know how many times she has cried on my shoulder because she was afraid people thought that? Do you think that if she was weak she would have been able to use Urano Metria to beat angel during the alliance?" I was about to continue when a cold hard voice cut me off. "Speak for yourself you're just as weak as she is. Everything she has gotten through was purely luck, Tch I don't see why Jet and Droy are always so eager to go on jobs with a weakling like you" I turn to see exactly who the voice belonged to and then I ran after Lucy. Why you might ask because the voice belong to the one person I had actually liked and forgiven. Gajeel.

(Lucy's Pov)

I was walking to the guild on the side of the river balancing as I did so. "Miss be careful you might fall." The people on the boats yelled as I passed. I was about to turn and yell don't worry but I stumbled over a loose brick that sent me hurling toward the water. I was about to hit the water when an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me backed up. "Jezz Luce you need to be more careful next time. I'm not always going to be there to save you." Natsu said as we continued walking to the guild. "Hey what's that supposed to mean?" I asked him. "It means I'm tired of having to save you all the time." I stopped realizing we were at the guild before yelling "You don't have to save me all the time! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself Thank you very much." "You can't even fight all you do is call out your spirits to fight for you. You're weak everybody thinks so and I'm tired of having to always save you when you get into trouble." I could feel the tears threaten to fall over as I turned and walked into the guild. I saw Levy and walk over to her and stood in front of her. "Wait Luce I didn't mean it" I heard Natsu yell toward me.

I felt several emotions pass over my face before they settle into anger and betrayal. That was when I broke. I felt my face go blank as I turned around. It was deathly quiet as I said in a voice that betrayed no emotion "If everyone thinks that then so be it" I saw everyone flinch as if my words cut through them but Natsu looked much worse. I felt my voice raise and my face morph into anger as I said the next words "But don't turn around and lie to my face that you didn't mean it!" I turned and looked at Levy. When she saw the look on my face her face morphed into sadness because she took one look at me and knew what Natsu had told me.

I felt eyes on my back as I walked up the stair to master's office. After I was out of sight I heard somebody get slapped before Levy started yelling I paused to listen. I felt my eyes start to water as Levy defended me until I heard something that made my stomach boil. How dare he say that to Levy? I waited for her when I heard running. I knew Levy was going to come find me. Why? Because the voice belonged to the only person she cared about. Gajeel.


	2. Meeting them

**A/N Hey guys. Here is the new chapter of Getting Even. I hope you enjoy and the story is probably going to be pretty long because I don't intend to do a lot of time skipping only if it's really needed. Updating is probably going to be scattered. I know I said I would update on Saturdays but I really like this story and it will probably be updated whenever I have time during the week but will defiantly be updated on the weekends. That you can count on. My other story Brought up Right will be updated soon. I promise I will try to get it updated today if I can but if not it should defiantly be updated tomorrow. That is all for now and remember to review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **

Chapter 2

(Natsu's Pov just for a minute)

Lucy I didn't mean. Why did I say that? I just meant I tried of having to worry about her. I just really care about her. I was going to tell her I would train her but it all came out wrong. She's never going to forgive me. I deserved the slap I got from Levy. I deserved it all. I'm a terrible person.

(Gajeel's Pov just for a minute)

I didn't mean to be that harsh. I just meant I wanted her to be by my side so I could protect her. I screwed up big time. She's never going to forgive me.

(Lucy's Pov)

I turned toward the stairs as Levy came running up them. She had tears in her eyes as got to the top of the staircase. "Oh Levy-Chan I'm sorry come here" Levy grabbed me into a hug as we both cried about the only people we had ever loved tell us we were burdens. I was the first to stop crying because an idea had popped into my head. "Levy we don't need to cry over them. Let's just get stronger." Levy looked up at me confused "What do you mean Lu-Chan?" She asked. "I mean I was already going to ask the master to leave so I could train and what happened back there just added more fuel to the fire. Plus I have a plan." I replied. When she heard me say plan her ears perked up now interested. "What's the plan Lu-Chan?" "Let's ask master to leave the guild to train so we can become stronger than them and when we come back we'll challenge them to a tag team battle like in the Grand magic games. What do you say? Levy-Chan" I said. "Sounds good to me." We walked hand in hand to the master office.

I came up in front of a big oak door. I took a deep breath and let it out. This was it. I raised my hand and knocked on the door. "Come in" A voice said from the other side. I looked at Levy who just nodded. I opened the door to reveal a big wooden desk with papers from the council scattered everywhere. In front of the desk stood Erza while the master sat behind the desk "Oh Hey Lucy Levy" Erza nodded at us. "Hey Erza we just needed to talk to Master alone for a minute." Levy politely told her. "Ok No problem Levy we were just finishing up on some council business." Erza replied then turned and left. "What do you need girls?" The Master asked. "Well Master Levy and I were just going to ask if we could leave the guild for a while." I looked at the Master who looked confused by our request. "Why my dear child?" Master asked. This time Levy spoke "We want to leave to train sir and we don't know when will come back." "Ok if that is what you wish but may I ask why the need to get stronger?" Master replied. "Master are you aware that Levy and I hold feelings for Natsu and Gajeel." I questioned. "Yes I do what kind of Master would I be if I didn't know the feelings of my children." "Well they have broken us and told us we're weak and we feel the need to prove them wrong is all." I replied. "Very well my children just please promise me you're return when you're ready." Master said. "We will but please don't tell anybody we're leaving let them figure it out themselves and can you remove our marks." Levy asked. "Sure my dear child. Come here." We walked over to the master to get our guild marks removed. He placed a hand over them and they disappeared. "We'll try to come back soon and when everyone does find out tell them we miss them and not to come look for us." With that we turned and walked out of the Master's office.

We walked down the stairs and over to the bar. Mira still looking shock after what happen snapped back to reality when we sat down at the bar. "Hey Mira can we get some milkshakes to go? We're going to go ahead and leave for today. We heading back to my house and don't want anybody to bother us." I shot a glare at Natsu who was walking toward us to apologize again. He got the message and turn back around to stock off. Mira just smile and brought us our drinks but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. She knew we were leaving and not coming back for a while. She handed us our drinks and I leaned in and whisper "I know you know. Don't worry we are going to come back and I have a small lacrima that we can keep in touch with and don't tell anyone we're leaving." I stood back up and looked at her. She smile but again it didn't reach her eyes and nodded. She turned around before handed me a napkin that had writing on it. I looked at her smiled and then we took our milkshakes and left.

(Mira's Pov for just a sec)

After Lucy and Levy left I thought to myself "Please come back safe." Erza walked up to the bar. She had a grim expression on her face and all I said was "You know." She looked at me and replied "Yes I know and I hope they'll be safe."

(Lucy's Pov)

We walk outside before Levy asked "Lu-Chan what's on the napkin?" "I don't know Levy-Chan Let's read it together." The Napkin Said

_I know why you're leaving but be careful and remember you always have family at Fairy Tail. I'll be keeping in touch and don't worry I won't tell anybody and when they find out I'll let them know you be back soon and not to look for you. Please come back soon._

_Love not only me but,_

_All of Fairy Tail_

We finished reading and agree to call Mira soon before heading our separate ways to pack before meeting up again at the train station tonight. I can't wait to start training. I called out Plue while walking home to keep me company. While walking I thought about everything that had happen since this morning. Man I can't wait to get started. I finally reach my house and sent Plue back to the spirit world. I grabbed my keys and opened the door to my apartment. I rummage around to find my suitcase and a small tan backpack and started packing. I packed up all my clothes, a couple of blankets, and some pillows into my suitcase. In my backpack I put tennis shoes, toiletries, and my wallet with all my money in it. I than sat down and wrote a letter to my mom.

_Dear Mother, _

_I'm leaving Fairy Tail for a while so I can become stronger don't worry about me and I hope you're doing well. _

_Love your daughter, _

_Lucy_

After I finished I put the letter in the box and called out Loke. "You called Princess." Loke appeared. "I'm Leaving Fairy Tail for a little while to train and I was wondering if you could take this box back to the spirit world for safe keeping." I turn to him and said. "Anything for you Princess anything else" he replied. "Levy and I might need help training will you be able to help us?" I asked. "Sure I'll be able to help but please say you come back to Fairy Tail soon." He pleaded. "We will you can go now and Thank you." I said and poof he was gone with the box. "One less thing to worry about." I whispered to myself. Then I turned around to wright a letter to my teammates. After I finished writing the letter I placed it on my desk and turned out the light as I grabbed my stuff and left.

(Levy's Pov)

After Lucy and I agree to meet at the train station later, we went our separate ways and I headed back to Fairy Hills to pack up my stuff. While I was walking I thought about everything that has happen. I decided that I'm not going to let people push me around anymore and when we get back from training I can't wait for our battle against the two dragon slayers.

I realized I was home so I walked through the doors about to go up to my room when Erza stopped me. "I know Levy I heard you and Lucy talking to Master and I just want you to know I hope you will be careful Ok." "Ok Erza Don't worry Lucy and I will be fine and we promise to come back soon ok. Oh and don't tell anybody else. You probably already know that Mira knows so we will keep in touch with both of you and kept y'all updated. Now with that said do you want to help me pack?" "Sure." With that we both went upstairs to my room to pack up my stuff.

When I opened my door the first thing I did was look for my suitcase and a small backpack to carry with me. I finally found them and asked Ezra to pack a couple of pillows and blankets along with some different shoes in my suitcase. While I, on the other hand, went and got my clothes and books. I packed my clothes and all of my books into my suitcase and then packed my money, toiletries, an extra pair of clothes, and a book to read on the train as well as one for Lu-Chan to in my backpack. I thanked Erza for helping me pack and wrote a letter to Jet and Droy explaining why I left and then another one to Gajeel. I handed the letters to Erza and asked her to give them to them when they found out. Ezra nodded then left as I took one last look around, turned off my lights and left the building to meet up with Lu-Chan at the train station.

(Lucy's Pov)

I was at the train station waiting for Levy and getting our tickets when I saw the cutest thing ever. A cat in a frog costume. It looked lost so I walked up to it and knelt down. I realized it was and exceed so I asked it "Hey what's your name." "Frosch's name is Frosch and Frosch can't find Rouge or Lector." "Aww Its ok I'll help you find Rouge and Lector by the way my names Lucy" "Frosch likes Lucy." I pick up the little cat when Levy saw me and ran over. "Hey Lu-Chan sorry I'm late and who's this cute little thing." She asked looking at Frosch. "Frosch's name is Frosch." "Aww your so cute Frosch" Levy squealed as she took Frosch out of my hands. "It's ok Levy-Chan Can you help me find Frosch's friends Rouge and Lector?" "No need" An emotionless voice said from behind me. I turned to see a guy about our age with messy black chin-length hair that covers one eye. His eyes were red and he wore a long black cloak. He had a katana and a sword on his waist. "Oi Rouge what are you doing we need to go." A guy with spikey blonde hair that stuck out all over similar to Natsu's said as he walked up. His eyes were dark blue and he wore a short grey top that showed off his abs and a fur lined vest over it. "I'm just getting Frosch." Rouge replied. "Hey Rouge you know those girls are fairies right." I felt sick to my stomach as he mention Fairy Tail. "Really Well I don't see a guild mark now do you" Rouge said sarcastically. I couldn't take anymore. "Hey You." I yelled at the blonde headed boy named Sting. "You got a problem with Fairy Tail!" They both looked shocked before Sting faced me and said "Who the hell do you think you're talking to blondie. I'm Sting of Sabertooth the best guild around opposed to you filthy Fairies. You should be bowing before me." " Conceited much and Sabertooth huh last I heard you came in second to Fairy Tail at the Grand Magic Games and don't call me Blondie when your Blonde too." I said. Rouge was trying to control his laughter while Sting just sat there gaping like a fish trying to come up with a retort. "Oi blondie you can't say that to Sting-kun. Sting-kun is the best." A small red exceed wearing a blue vest walked up and said. "Oh there you are Lector." Sting's yes softened as he saw the cat. "Now can I have Frosch back please and wait if you a part of Fairy Tail then where are your guild marks?" I looked at Levy and what I saw shocked me. Levy was blushing as she handed Frosch to Rouge who automatically stated "Frosch like Fairy Girls. Fairy Girls nice to Frosch." This made Levy's blush deepen.

I turned to Rouge and Sting before explaining why we don't have our marks any more. Rouge looked at Sting before Sting exclaimed "uh uh No way we can't train them what if master finds out he'd kill us. Plus they're fairies." "Who says master has to find out. All we have to do is tell him we are training to be even better and he'll tell us to take all the time we need. Let's just train them besides I knew you want to see the look on Natsu face when they both beat him and Gajeel in a battle." Rouge retorted. "Fine we'll train them but don't expect me to go easy on blondie over there." Sting said. "Wait a minute who said we would want you to train us anyway." I exclaimed. "Fine then. I was just trying to help but if you don't want to be" Levy cut him off "Come on Lu-Chan Let's just train with them." "Fine just don't expect to get along with that Baka." I said glaring at Sting. "Oh and we are taking the train." I stated. Sting looked at me like I had just killed his cat while Rouge just stood there with no expression on his face. "Very well then may we go?" Rouge replied. "Wait Rouge you can't be serious." Sting exclaimed. Rouge took one look at him and he immediately shut up. I walked back to get my suitcase while Levy went and got hers. Then we boarded the night train and left Magnolia. Who knew how long we would be gone, but one thing was on my mind as we left. We will come back Fairy Tail, one day, but maybe not as soon as they would like us to.


	3. Joining the guild

**A/N Hey Guys Here's the new chapter of Getting Even. Hope you enjoy. I going to try to stretch out there training for about ten chapters. You'll see why when you read. I kind of stuck on Brought up Right but don't worry I will update it soon. Please review and Until next time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Chapter 3

(Lucy's Pov)

We got on the train and took our seats. Levy and I sat on the outside across from each other while Sting and Rouge sat by the windows. Frosch sat in Levy lap while Lector sat in mine. As soon as the train started moving both of the Dragon slayers turned green from motion sickness. Sting started clawing at the window cursing the train and saying he would never take a train ever again in his life. While Rouge on the other hand stayed calm and focused on breathing. Levy and I started giggling at their misfortune. "Aww the high and mighty Sting is so high and mighty now. Is he?" I teased. "Shut up blondie. Remember I'm training you." Sting gasped out. "Oh you're such a baby. Here lay your head in my lap and go to sleep." I told him. I looked over at Levy and saw that Rouge had collapsed and Levy was easing down so his head would be in her lap. I was shocked when I felt something on my lap and looked down to see Sting had taken up my offer and put his head on my lap. I absentmindedly started running my fingers through his hair. I was really soft. I jumped as he turned and snuggled into my stomach. I could feel my face heat up. Boy this was going to be a really long train ride.

(Levy's Pov)

We finally got to our seats on the train and sat down. As soon as the train started to leave the train station Sting and Rouge turn green from motion sickness. Lu-Chan and I started to giggle at their misfortune. I heard Lu-Chan say something but I wasn't paying attention. I was more focused on the shadow dragon slayer that was leaning against me to pay attention to much else. I turned around and ease him into my lap moving Frosch to sit on the other side of the slayer. Then I pulled out a book to read but jumped when I heard Rouge whisper something into my lap. I leaned down to hear him and realized he was already asleep. I was about to lean up when I heard him whisper "Levy, you smell good." I could feel my face heat up and when I sat back up and looked at Lu-Chan, I saw her blushing too. Yep this was going to be a very long train ride.

…(Short Time Skipp)…...

(Lucy's Pov)

We finally arrived in Oak Town were the Sabertooth guild was located.(don't really know where their guild is located) As soon as the train stopped Sting jumped off and started kissing the saying "Oh how much I missed you. I'm finally off that death trap." He and Rouge had woken up earlier only to get sick again before the train had finally stopped. Rouge calmly walked off the train as Levy and I followed him. When we saw Sting we couldn't help but laugh. I mean, how could we not, he looked pathetic. Sting just glared at us when Lector and Frosch hurled off the train into Sting yelling "Yay we finally made it." After a few minutes Rouge finally said "If you people are done messing around we need to go to the guild before we go to the house so let's get a move on." Then he started walking toward their guild. "Rouge what are you doing? If we take them there they could get killed being fairies and all" Sting exclaimed. "Former fairies and I don't see what they could do if they become their guildmates." Rouge stated seriously. "Wait you really want us to joined your guild" Levy asked surprised. "Well of course. I can sense both of you are full of magic power that has yet to be unlocked and I feel you would make great additions to our team." Rouge replied. I thought about it for a minute. "Ok we'll join your guild." I spoke up. "Are you sure Lu-Chan?" Levy looked at me bewildered. "I sure it can be a new start for us and we can still visit the people from Fairy tail." With that we continued on our way to Sabertooth's guild not knowing what to expect.

(At Fairy Tail guild)

"Lucy is Gone!" Natsu yelled as he kicked the gild doors open. "What!" Everybody turn and looked at Natsu in shock except for Ezra and Mira. They just looked away uncomfortably. "Levy hasn't been to the guild in a couple of days and both of their scents are old. They aren't in town anymore." Gajeel looking as ruffled as Natsu said. At this everyone in the guild where in an uproar with the new found information. "Quiet!" Mira yelled angrily. Everyone was shocked to see Mira yell and quickly shut up. Mira and Ezra stood up with grim looks on their faces. "Lucy and Levy have left the guild on their own accord and we are not to go look for them." Mira said softly, tears building in her eyes. Everyone looked at her gaping. She broke down and started crying on Erza shoulder. Ezra continued for her. "What she said is true, Natsu I assume you found Lucy's letter and they do not wish to be found. They will come back on their own time, Now Natsu give me the letter I'm going to get all the letters to Master to read." Natsu handed over the letter and Ezra went and found Master. She walked up to the door and walked in. "Master they know." Ezra stated simply. "Ahh. I see. Do you have the letters." She handed over the letters and they walked out to face the guild together. "So now that you all know it is time to read the letters they let behind for us. Here is the first."

_From Lucy to team Natsu_

_Hey guys so when you find this letter you will know I am gone. I don't know where I'm going and I don't know if I'll come back. To Ezra thank you for being the sister I never had. I hope to see you soon. To Gray you have always been like an older brother to me and I appreciate you being there for me. To Happy I'm really going to miss you, you stupid blue cat.(insert hey from happy here) To Natsu I just wanted you to know that I was in love with you but after what happen the last time we spoke I've gotten over it and just so you know I'm not weak and plan to prove that when we meet again. Love Lucy._

After he read the first letter team Natsu broke down into tears asking why Lucy had to leave.

_From Levy to team Shadow gear_

_Hey guys you know I'll always cherish our times together but I'm am sorry to say I may not be coming back. I might come to visit soon but that's it just visit. Thanks for just being you. Love Levy _

After the second letter Jet and Droy joined team Natsu in crying.

_From Levy to Gajeel_

_Gajeel I just wanted you to know that I loved you. But also like Lu-Chan I'm soooo over it now. Be prepared for when we meet again because you sir are going down. Love Levy Not._

After this letter Gajeel look shocked. He was thinking "Good to know that you finally got a backbone shrimp." He turned to everyone who had looked just as shocked as he did before he said "I look forward to it shorty." And then he smirked.

_From Levy and Lucy to The entire guild_

_Hey guys we are going to miss you all a lot but we are sorry we can't come back not yet at least. We hope you forgive us and Please don't come look for us. We get in touch when we are ready. Love Levy and Lucy._

"That is the last letter and I hope you guys forgive them for leaving without saying a word." By the time he got done speaking the entire guild was bawling their eyes out, but two people where thinking alike. "Lucy" "Levy"

(Lucy's Pov)

We arrived at the Gild and stood at the entrance. Sting and Rouge motioned us to come on. Levy and I took a deep breath as we stepped inside the guild. When we stepped inside we were amazed at how welcoming it looked. In the middle was a fountain with a Saber Tooth cat as the center. The bar was just to the right of it and there were tables just the opposite of the bar. The room was decorated in blue and red décor while the members just stood around much like how the fairy tail mages did when they weren't fighting. My eyes centered on one person in particular. Some one with weird eyebrows, violet hair, and anger eyes centered back on me. "Minevera." Someone called her name while we were having a glaring contest. "What is that bitch doing here" Minevera sneered. "Who the hell you calling a bitch, last time I checked you were the bitch who almost killed me." I shot back. Everyone in Sabertooth gasped. Minevera was shocked at first. Then a giant smile stretched across her face. "Good job Welcome to Sabertooth. Let's go tell Master." Minerva stated excitedly. Rouge shook his head exasperated and nodded for us to follow him.

We walked to the left of the fountain and a hallway came into view. He took us down the hallway and up the stairs that were at the end of it. We kept walking until we came up to a wooden door. Rouge knocked on the door. "Come in" a gruff voice said from the other side of the door. Rouge opened the door and Levy and I followed him inside. The room surprisingly looked like Master Makarov's back at Fairy Tail. There was a huge oak desk with papers scattered from the council across it. Behind the desk was a big burly man with a mustache and a black beaded necklace. "What do you want." His voice boomed in the tiny room. "I have brought two people I think will make good additions to the guild." He replied as he waved his hand toward us. "These two, Rouge what were you thinking?" the master spat. "Wait Master!" Rouge hurriedly stated before continuing "They may not look like much but can't you feel their magic energy, It's practically suffocating." The master pause for a moment before nearly falling out of his chair in shock. He couldn't feel it at first but after a moment of concentration it had nearly blown him off his chair. "That's incredible. That's even more magical power than the strongest mage in Fiore." The master said shocked.

"See these two girls are incredible and I think with the help of Team Sabertooth and I they could unlock their full potential." Rouge concluded. The master thought for a moment then said "Rouge, you and Team Sabertooth just got yourselves two new teammates." He then turned to us and asked "What are your names and where do you want your new guild mark?" Levy was the first to speak up. "My name is Levy McGarden, Ex fairy and I want my mark on the right side of my neck." He placed the mark on her neck and turned to me. "I'm Lucy Heartphila, ex fairy and I want mine on the left side of my neck." "Wait a second your Levy McGarden and Lucy Heartphila of Fairy Tail. How in the world did you convince Makarov to let you leave." He said after he place the mark on my neck. "We didn't have to convince him he let us leave." I explained. Levy and I turned to each other and when we did our eyes bulged out of our heads. "Wow I've never seen a guild mark turn that color!" Orga Nanagear exclaimed as he walked into the room.

Our guild marks had turned a gold color with white around the edges on mine and Black edges on Levy's. "Lucy, Levy, Meet Orga Nanagear the black lighting god slayer of team Sabertooth" The master introduced. "Nice to meet you, Orga" Levy and I said at the same time. "Same to you" Orga replied. The master turned to Rouge and ordered him to go get the rest of team Sabertooth. He left for a few minutes before he came back with the rest of team Sabertooth. There was Minevera, The master daughter, Rufus Lohr, the memory make mage, and then Sting. "Meet your new teammates, Lucy and Levy" the master said. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rufus Lohr." He said while placing a kiss on the back of each of our hands. "And you already know Minevera and Sting. Now team Sabertooth you are going to train Lucy and Levy and get them ready for the grand magic games in three years." The master ordered. "Wait, why the one in three years?" Sting asked. "Because with the amount of power they have in will take at least they long to get them to unleash their full power. Now Leave!" his voice boomed. We all turned and left. "Well go get your stuff and meet me at the mountain cottage were you two train all the time." Minevera spoke to Sting and Rouge.

….(TimeSkip)….

(Levy's Pov)

We reached a mountain area that was secluded by trees. We broke through the trees to the clearing. The area was big enough to hold a few buildings. At the edge of the clearing was a little white cottage. "This is where we will be living for the next three years, so I would get comfortable. There is only two rooms and one bathroom. There's a small kitchen/living/laundry area. Sting Lucy Rouge and Levy will share a room and Orga, Rufus, and I will share a room. Since there are for of you, you all get the master bedroom and we will take the guest room." Minevera explained. "Wait! What!? Why do I have to share a room with her/him!?" Lucy and Sting yelled at the same time. "Just get over it so we can at least enjoy ourselves." Orga said annoyed. "Now let's go get settled in." Rouge, who was beside me, said. With that we all walked over to the house. As soon as we walked in Minevera pointed to where everything was at and then let us get settled in. I started walking towards our room but stopped when I heard something crash and then yelling coming from our door. I notice Rouge standing outside the room shaking his head. Lucy and Sting were fighting again. "If they keep this up," I thought, "This will be a very long three years."


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N Hey guys I'm soooo so so sorry but I'm putting my stories on hold for write now I'm so far behind and I'm trying to catch up but don't worry they will get finished I promise. I I have to tie myself to the chair and get someone to hold a gun to my head I WILL finish both of them. Again I'm SOOO SO SO SORRY. I will Update them as soon as I can ok. Thanks and see you next time**


	5. Training Part 1

**A/N Hey guys, I know it's been awhile and I deeply apologize. With it being my first year of high school I've been really busy, but I haven't forgotten my promise to update. Also I finally found inspiration to finish my stories. Please check out my other ones and I would like to thank you for the continued support on this story even if it's been awhile. Also if you like this story please go check out my new story called The Guardian. Remember to review it really does makes a difference. I hope you will forgive me. Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

'**thoughts'**

"**talking"**

Chapter 4 Training pt.1

(Lucy's POV)

After finally getting settle in at the little mountain cottage, where I still had to share a room with Sting much to my annoyance, I decided we needed to call Mira as it has been over a week since we had left Fairy Tail. I rolled over on the bed "accidently" hitting Sting in the face with my foot. "Oi blondie watch it" Sting exclaimed as he pushed me off the bed. I hit the floor with a thump. I looked over the side of the bed and glared at him. "Hey don't call me blondie when you're blonde too. And second you didn't have to share a bed with me." I growled at him. "I can't share a bed with a guy it'd be gay." Sting exclaimed. (No offense I have nothing against gay people I'm sorry if this offends someone.) "Yeah, whatever." I rolled my eyes at him. I turned around to look at Levy who was sitting on her bed talking to Rouge about a book. Rouge was actually really nice after you got through his hard exterior. "Hey Levy don't you think it's about time to call Mira, She probably worried that we haven't." "Sure Lu-Chan you're probably right." She said as she excused herself from Rouge and took a seat beside me. Before I could pull out the lacrima to call Mira Sting spoke up. "Why are you calling Fairy Tail you're part of Sabertooth now." He said almost sounding jealous. "We promised to keep in touch with them not all of them are idiots like Gajeel and Natsu. And they are still like family to us." Levy replied back to Sting. "Whatever, just remember you're our family now." Sting mumbled out. I pulled the lacrima from my pocket and looked at Levy. She nodded her head in encouragement and we took a deep breath together and then called.

(Mira's POV)

Everything at Fairy Tail was back to normal, well as normal as it could be without Lucy or Levy around. Everyone still fought, but Natsu and Gajeel had lost that spark in their eyes when they fought, which was rarely. We even had to be careful not to say Lucy or Levy's names around them. Whenever that heard their names, they would lose it, and start beating people up, breaking things, and just plain lashing out. Everyone was worried about them. I was also worried about Lucy and Levy. It's been a week since they left and we still haven't heard from them. "I just hope nothings to them," I said to Ezra. "I'm sure they're fine," she reassured me. Just then the lacrima lit up and said incoming message. With everyone yelling it was hard to hear so I screamed "everyone shut up they're calling." That made everyone become quiet real quick. I looked at the screen and touch ok and set it on a big screen so everyone could see. When Lucy and Levy's faces showed up I saw something I didn't expect to see. Sabertooth's Sting locking lips with Lucy, Rouge smirking and Levy's face beet red. But worst of all was the Sabertooth guild mark on the sides of their necks.

(Lucy's POV)

While waiting for Mira to pick up Sting and Rouge laid down on the bed behind us. Sting using my head as an arm rest and Rouge whispering in Levy's ear. "What are you doing?" I said slightly annoyed. I turned my head up to glare at him, bad mistake, because when I did Sting's head fell down his lips colliding with mine. His lips were soft and before either of us knew it we were practically making out. We suddenly pulled apart when we heard a gasp and I hit Sting on the head. "Ow what was that for blondie." he exclaimed. "For kissing me Baka," I retorted back. "Hey that was your fault not mine and you kissed me back," Sting accused. "Hey what the hell is going on Lucy?" Natsu yelled through the lacrima. That's when I looked and saw Fairy Tail staring at me and Levy as if we had grown two heads. When I realized what had happened I turn red like Levy was. "Uhh…..I..cccan e x..plain" I stammered. "Well we're waiting" Natsu demanded. I sat there dumbfounded until a voice spoke up for me. "Yo Natsu she's moved on get over it they're with us now and you're not getting your claws in them again," Sting sneered. "Why I otta," "You otta What Natsu? If you ever come near my new family I won't hesitate to rip your throat out. Got That Don't come near us or our new family," I all but screamed when I found my voice. "Sorry Mira, Erza, Wendy But the next time we meet we will be enemies and I Love y'all but don't call us or try to find us Bye." Levy spoke calmly before disconnecting the call. We sat there in stunned silence trying to figure out what had just happened. 'Damn Natsu who does he think he is' I grabbed Sting by the wrist and dragged him with me outside. Just as I exited the door I heard Levy say "Oh No"

(Levy's Pov)

"Oh no" I said as Lucy dragged Sting out of the room. "What?" Rouge asked confused. "I really can explain just watch." I replied then dragged him to the door. We stood and watched as Lucy dragged Sting before whipping him face first into a tree.

(Sting's Pov)

I let Lucy drag me along thinking she just wanted to talk. What I didn't expect was to go flying face first into a Tree. "What the hell was that fo.." I cut off when I saw the look on her face. She looked so broken. I couldn't believe this was the girl who just a while ago was kicking me in the face telling me to shut up. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her. She clutched my shirt in her hands and cried. I sank down to the ground with her and leaned against the tree. 'I'm not letting him get away with this. No one hurts my family not even Natsu.'

(Three Months Later)

(Lucy's Pov)

"Uhhg Sting can I stop now this is like the fifth hundredth push-up I've done with Orga on my back." I groaned. The last three months have been quite hard on Levy and I. I train with Sting and Orga in the morning for physical fitness. Then Levy and I switch and I train with Rouge in defense and swordsmanship. We eat lunch after this then continue with everybody ,meaning Minevra, Sting, Rouge, Orga, Rufus, and Loke, since I ask him to help and not say anything to Fairy Tail, with training our Magic and learning new magic. We eat dinner, sleep, and then get back up at four in the morning and start all over. This has been our schedule for the past three months and we're already strong enough to match Sting one on one. "Nope Blondie you got four hundred more than we do our five mile run and agility training with boulders afterward." Sting replied with a smirk on his face.

It was like 102 degrees outside and I was sweating more than I ever have before. "You just love watching me suffer don't you," I sneered back at him. "Of Course I don't Babe oh wait a minute yes I do," He replied smirking. "Don't call me babe, Babe" I snapped. Unfortunately Sting and I haven't killed each other, yet. We've actually gotten closer after that whole Fairy Tail disaster thing there months ago. We haven't spoken to anyone since then. Sting took our lacrima and smashed it to pieces after I had calmed down. I have never seen him so mad before. We occasionally get a letter from Fairy Tail asking where we are and to come back, but Rouge and Sting demolish them. Levy and I just aren't ready to face them yet.

"Okay done, Orga you can get off my back now," I said as I tried to get up. "Okay Blondie, see that path over there," Sting verbalized pointing to a path just off to the side that lead to a clearing then the main road. I just nodded. "Ok so we are going to run down that path to the clearing and start agility training there then run back and cook lunch," He stated before taking off toward the road. "Race ya," He shouted over his shoulder. 'oh no he is not going to just spring that on me' I thought before taking off after him. I started off slow deciding to get him a head start before I whooped his ass. About one fourth of the way down I took off sprinting easily catching up to him before slowing back down and running beside him. We ran side by side for about two miles before I sped back up and beat him to the clearing. I waited in the clearing until he got there. Finally he showed up looking worse off than when we had started.

"Nice of you to finally join me," I taunted Sting. He looked up from his knees and glared. After getting rested he stood back up. "Ok well let's start agility training," he declared waling to a hill with a fence in front of it. I took my place ten feet away from the base of the hill and nodded for Sting to release the boulders. He turned and released the lock on the gate letting it swing open. I stared at the gate and watched as the rocks rolled towards me. Jumping to the right than left, forward than backward, I dodged the rocks coming at me. The kept coming so I got faster. One particular rock came toward me and I side flipped before kicking up a sword off the ground and lunged smashing the rock into tiny pebbles. Sting shut the gate and looked at me. Kneeling on the ground I used the sword to keep myself from falling over. I glanced up to see the pleased expression on his face. "Good job just remember form is everything. See That" He pointed down at my knee that was skinned and bleeding profusely. 'Oww I didn't notice being hit there' "Your form got sloppy when you kicked your sword up. Because of your focus being on the sword you left your leg out too far and a smaller piece of boulder caught your knee. Here let me show you." I sat my sword down in place and back up.

Sting step up and I observe him flawless pull off the flip and kick, catching the sword and lunging forward. He turn towards me as if to say see and smirked. I rolled my eyes and took his place. He stood behind me and adjusts my stance. He kicked my foot over to widen my form before place his hands on my shoulders and forcing them back. "Hey watched it Scarface that hurt," I snapped turning my head. As I looked up I realized how close his face was to mine and blushed. He just smirked and continues adjusting my posture. "Ok Blondie do your side flip then stop" Irritated I did as he told me and landed in position to kick the sword into my hand. Sting shook his head and came to fix my stance. "There Now try it again:" I reposition myself than tried again. "Again" I let out a frustrated groan and tried again. This when on for about an hour before I finally nailed it. "There that's what you need to do" he instructed. I tried it three more times before we decided to move on. "Ok Blondie we'll run back and bandaged your knee then switched with Rouge and Levy" "Fine Race ya," I shouted as I took off running.

(Levy's Pov)

I took my place and got in to position. Looking up I saw Rouge start to run at me and watched carefully. I was about to get ready to toss him when he change course and ducked down going for my legs. Thinking on my feet I jumped and flipped over him before turning to face him. I saw him smirk and before I knew it I was blown off my feet and into a tree hitting my back before landing flat on the ground. After the shock of the blast wore off I stood back up. "Your dodge was good but defense isn't only barehanded combat. You also got to keep in mind about Magic attacks. Focus on your surroundings more, you were too busy focusing on my physical attack that you didn't notice the magic circle you landed in." Rouge apprehended me in a monotonous voice.

I finally noticed the purple magic circle that was activated right where I landed when I dodge his attack. "Right Don't forget about magic" I stated before accessing the damage the magic attack had done. The back of my orange shirt was ripped and my back was skinned up. I lifted my shirt to see a large purple bruise forming on my rib cage. After poking it, I concluded that no ribs were broken just badly bruised. 'Nothing that hasn't happened in the last three months' I looked up to see Rouge had a slight blush on his face and smirked before pulling my shirt back down. "Gee thanks Rouge more injuries for Minevra complain about and this was my favorite shirt." I teased before walking back to get in position. Rouge stood there shocked for a minute than returned to his place and we started all over again.

The past three months we've been here, the more Rouge and them seemed like family. I have actually gotten closer with stoic dragon slayer. I found out we like the same books, music, food etc. He is actually quite protective over me even though it may seem otherwise considering all the injuries I've receives from him. This time was the tamer injuries I've gotten from him. He's already dislocated my shoulder twice, broke my nose once, dislocated my knee three times, cracked four of my ribs and broken two, and broke my arm in three places. Now by that it doesn't seem he cares but he does. I see the worry in his eyes when he hurts me thinking I going to hate him but I won't. I told him not to hold back and I have to live with it. Every time he injures me, he always is the one to bandage me up and take care of my wounds. Lucy and I have been injured so many times we now know full medical procedures to patch ourselves up but Rouge would let me touch if he caused it. He insists on doing it himself. Sure the past three months have been hard but it'll will be worth it in the end to see the look on Natsu and Gajeel faces when we finally see them again.

After a couple of more rounds of defense, we switch to swordsmanship. Grabbing a sword I took my stance and waited for Rouge's attack. For the next hour or so the clashing of swords could be heard. We didn't talk just fought before I slipped up and Rouge caught my right arm, slashing it open a good twelve inches from my wrist to elbow on the outer side of my arm. "Rouge Watch what you're doing, you're trying to train Levy not injure her beyond belief," Minevra screamed through the open window at the cottage. Rouge just shrugged his shoulders, but when he looked at me I could tell he was sorry but the look in his eyes. "Ok Levy that's enough for today let's bandage you up before you train with Sting," Just as he said his name Sting came bounding around the corner screaming for help and carrying a bloodied up Lu-Chan on his back.

(At Fairy Tail)

(Mira's Pov)

It's been three months since we've heard from Lucy or Levy and we still can't believe they joined Sabertooth. I heard shouting and I looked up to see Wendy and Natsu fighting again. Ever since Levy told us not to contact them Wendy's been getting into more fight with Natsu about Lucy. "Shut up Natsu, It's your fault Lucy left and isn't coming back," Wendy shouted. "Listen Wendy I'm sorry ok, but it's been three months don't you think it's time to move on. We can't keep looking for them," Natsu soothed Wendy, but that just made her even more mad. " Yeah Wendy Natsu right they don't want to be found and they're not coming back, Besides isn't it better this way, With them gone Nobody has to worry about whether or not they get in trouble," Lisanna spoke up from behind Natsu laying a hand on his shoulder before he shrugged it off and turn to face her. "I never said that Lisanna, don't put words in my mouth." "Sorry Natsu I didn't mean it like that." Wendy just stared at them before stalking off to the Master's office.

I put down the cup I'd been drying when Erza sat on the bar stool in front of me. "I really miss them you know, I really hope they know they're still family to us even if they joined Sabertooth." Erza said to me sadly. I patted her shoulder "Of course they know and just remember they aren't mad at us just Natsu and Gajeel, I personally can't wait until we meet them again when they challenge Natsu and Gajeel," I replied with a smirk. Erza finally smiled and I knew everything would work itself out or at least I hoped.

(Wendy's Pov)

'I can't believe Natsu he as supposed to help find them for me, I really miss them. I mean Lucy's like an older sister to me. I just want to know if they're ok' I walked into Master's office and stood in front of his desk before handing him a letter to send to Lucy. He looked up and smiled sadly before taking it and saying "I hope you have more luck getting them to write back Wendy" I nodded then turn to leave. Looking back over my shoulder I replied "I just want to know she's ok" and left.

(Back to Lucy and co)

(Levy's Pov)

I Saw Lu-Chan and immediately ran to Sting side to help get her in the house. "What happened," I heard everyone ask Sting while I put her on the couch. "Well we just finished training and where racing back here to switch. Lucy's was ahead of me and I heard her scream. I caught up to her and she was caught in one of the traps that Screech set up around this place before he died and we joined Sabertooth. I tried to tell her not to struggle but she couldn't hear me and when I finally got her out of it she was unconscious," Sting explained. Whatever the trap had been it must have used some sort of trigger magic. Lu-Chan had rope burns around her wrist and ankle and was bleeding from several knife marks on her legs and arms. She must have hit her head on something that caused her to become unconscious considering there was a wound on her forehead and her other injuries wouldn't have cause her to pass out. After I was done examining her I stood up and said "She be fine, Nothing she can't handle just clean and bandage her wounds and she should wake up in three two one." Just as I said one she shot up her position on the couch.

(Lucy's Pov)

"Owww" I groaned holding my head in my hands. "Lucy, Thank god you're okay," I heard Sting say. I looked up to see Levy beside me and Sting, Rouge, Minevra, Rufus, and Orga standing around the couch I was laying on. "Orgh What happened, my head is killing me," I complained. "Wellllll, We were running back and you got caught in a trap set by Screech before he died, and before you ask Screech used to be part of the guild and went on a mission and never came back, anyway you hit your head trying to get out of the trap and I had to get you out. You lucky I was there, those things are meant to kill." Sting explained. My facial expression ranged from shock, anger, confusion, and then thankfulness. "I remember now, Hey Levy do we have any pain killers?" "Yeah hang on a minute I go get them Lu-Chan" "Thanks," I replied.

While we waited for Levy Minevra spoke up, "I think it's time." "I agree," grunted Orga. "Same here," Rouge agreed. I looked at them confused, before we all looked at Sting. He nodded before saying "Yeah I think they can handle it plus I think it's time to take a break from here and train somewhere else." "What are we leaving," Levy asked returning with the medicine and handing it to me. "What are y'all talking about," I asked. Minevra pulled out a backpack, unzipping it, she pulled out some papers and set them on the coffee table. "Before we left I search through all the job requests on the board and the ones we haven't posted yet and took a bunch of them. I think it's time you and Levy started going on jobs to test out what you've learned. We will continue training but we just do it on the way to the towns since we are going to be walking everywhere," Minevra explained handing one of the papers to me. I nodded before asking "Wait, why are we walking?" This time Rufus spoke, "Since Sting and Rouge get sick on trains and other transportation we thought it be better then listening to them whining." "Hey I resent that," Sting muttered. "Anyway," Rufus continued shooting a glare at Sting, "If we went to a train station word would get back to the Master and we would get in trouble." "Oh Okay, when do we leave," Levy questioned. "Start packing tonight and we leave first thing in the morning, after we finish all the jobs we'll come back here and finish up training," Minevra replied.

We finished packing around seven, ate dinner, and then went to sleep. I lay down on my bed with Sting, "Ne Sting," I whisper. "What, Blondie," he replied just as softly. "I'm really going to miss this place." "Me to Blondie me too" was the last thing I heard before I went under.

(Six Months Later)

The next six months passed fairly quickly. We went on jobs, taking out bandits, finding lost items, and helping in restaurants. While we traveled from city to city we trained. Levy and I learned new magic from different mages along the way. Before we knew it we were taking on jobs by ourselves without the Sabertooth team. We had become known all over Fiore as the famous Blue Starlight team that was invincible and most likely to even be able to out ranked the strongest mage in Fiore. We also become more like a family with our team. They (being Minevra Orga Rufus Sting Rouge) wouldn't let anyone hurts us and we were the same. Training got more intense as we learned, mastering defense and offense maneuvers and extending our Magical ability into our second origin. All in all the Last six months were harder than anything we had been through.

"Levy Union Raid," I yelled getting her attention. She nodded at we attacked. "Celestial Dragon's Starlight Slash" "Water God's wave pool," Levy and I yelled at the same time combine the attacks to take out the Dark Guild, Fire Ring's, leader. A white light mixed together with a wave pool spinning before hitting the tall man in the chest knocking him out. I turned and grinned at Levy before walking over and tying them up. "Let's take them to the council then meet back up with Team Sabertooth at the camp grounds." Levy nodded and we pulled on our cloaks we made pulling the hoods to cover our faces. Levy's cloak was royal blue with Sabertooth's insignia on the back and flowed all the way to her feet. My cloak was the same but was dark purple instead of blue. Together we drug the unconscious dark guild members to the rune knights stationed down the street and dropped them off. They thanked us for our help and gave us our reward of sixty thousand jewels.

"Ne Lu-Chan," Levy asked gaining my attention. "What's up Levy-Chan," I question curious. "Do you think Fairy Tail has heard about us, yet." I laughed, "Well we are the Famous Blue Starlight Team of Sabertooth." I replied. With that, we continue onward to camping grounds.

We could hear them before we saw them. "Oi Rufus stop that," Sting complained loudly. "No can do Sting Lady's orders," Rufus's voice spoke up. When we finally made it to the clearing I saw something I hadn't expected to see. Sting was wearing my clothes and tied to a tree. Rufus was taking pictures, Orga and the exceeds were poking him with sticks, Rouge was silently laughing at Sting misfortune, and Minevra was standing back saying "This is what you get for ruining my favorite dress. You Idiot." We couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing leaning on each other for support. Finally everyone notice us. "Lulu you're back finally Sting got into a fight with a bear and ruined our new dresses we bought in Balsam Village," Minevra whined. I stopped laughing as a deadly aura surrounded me. "Sting did what now," I hissed and watch as Sting gulped in fear. "I'mmmm Soo rrryyy," He stuttered as I stalk toward him.

(Levy's pov)

When I heard Minevra say Sting ruined their new dresses I knew he was in for it. I saw Lu-Chan stalk toward Sting ready to kill. She then bent down and joined the exceeds and Orga in poking him with a stick. Everyone sweat dropped.

(One Year Later)

(Fairy Tail Mira's Pov)

I stood behind the bar cleaning glasses listening to the people around me gossip. "Wendy where are you going," Natsu yelled as Wendy came down stairs pushing past him. I was shocked to see her right shoulder bare of the guild mark. "I going to find Lucy and Levy and I'm not getting help from anyone here so I'm leaving," Wendy yelled back at him. "Wendy You don't even know if their alive there's no point in looking for them anymore," Natsu calmly stated back. Suddenly a loud slap echo through the guild hall. Everyone stared shocked at the scene before them. Wendy had slapped Natsu leaving a red mark across his face. She was crying and through her tears she screamed, "Don't you dare say that. They are alive, They're from Fairy Tail. In case you haven't notice we don't died that easily." With that she ran from the guild and started her search for Lucy and Levy. What she didn't see though after she left was Natsu falling to his knees crying. I walked over to him and helped him to the bar. "I just want to forget and I didn't want to lose another family member," Natsu said through his tears. "Don't worry Natsu we will see them again. Like Wendy said Fairy Tail mages don't die that easily," I comforted him. He looked up and smiled. "You're right thanks Mira."

(Wendy's Pov)

After I slapped Natsu and ran from the guild I headed straight for the Train Station. I boarded the train and looked out the window thinking 'Sabertooth here I come. Lucy Levy we will meet again.'

(Lisanna's Pov)

I saw Natsu break down after Wendy left. What Wendy didn't know was Natsu cried himself to sleep every night over Lucy. It was heartbreaking. He blamed himself and he had tried everything to find them. He even when as far as going to Sabertooth and attacking the master, but all Jiemma said was they weren't there and he didn't know where they were. I walked over to the bar and sat beside Natsu. He was finally smiling. "Hey Natsu," I asked. "Yeah Lis what's up," "Let go on a mission and help you get your mind off it mm'Kay, and hey maybe we'll run into Blue Starlight you know the people you wanted to challenge," I suggested. I saw his eyes light up at the mention of Blue Starlight. He been going on and on about how he wanted to fight them as they were consider to be the strongest team in Fiore. "Sure Lisanna Let's go," he replied. I looked at Mira-nee who mouthed a thank you and walked over to the request board.

….

**A/N And there it is. Hope you like it and remember to Review. Bye guy's see ya next time **


End file.
